wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Stalvan quest chain/Pre Cata
Madame Eva of Darkshire has had a premonition of her grand-daughter Alyssa in danger. After consulting her cards and taking a deep trance she only could find one clue: the name 'Stalvan'. While she does not know of anyone by this name, she believes that Clerk Daltry may be able to shine some light on the subject.( ) Clerk Daltry does have a record with that name, a Mr. Stalvan Mistmantle, but the last record places him at the Moonbrook Schoolhouse quite some time ago. Daltry sends the player to Moonbrook to investigate. Moonbrook has been overrun by the Defias Brotherhood, and the schoolhouse has sat unused for quite a while. However, an old footlocker still sits undisturbed inside. Inside, the player finds an unsent letter, along with a forlorn spirit who casts the Curse of Stalvan.( ) In this letter, Stalvan Mistmantle writes to his former headmaster of his travels through Azeroth and of his settling down in Moonbrook as a school teacher.( ) Clerk Daltry, looking at his records again, finds another, scratched out, record for Stalvan in Goldshire's Lion's Pride Inn. In Goldshire, Innkeeper Farley remembers the name.( ) Several years ago on a stormy night, a messenger stayed in one of the inn's rooms. Around midnight, the messenger ran downstairs in his bedclothes, screaming in fright, and disappeared into the storm. He left some undelivered letters in a chest between the beds in his room, one written by Stalvan to a noble of Stormwind. The player takes the letter to the Canal District of Stormwind, where Caretaker Folsom is not at all pleased to see it.( ) Folsom's father was the former caretaker of the Flintridge estate. After a massacre, he had to clean up the blood. Now, years later, Folsom is tasked with packing the Flintridge family's remaining belongings for auction.( ) In those belongings, amongst heirlooms, trophies, a portrait, and books, is a torn journal page with another forlorn spirit who again casts the Curse of Stalvan. According to the journal, Stalvan was hired as a tutor to Giles and Tilloa Flintridge. He writes of Tilloa's beauty despite knowing that Lord Flintridge had already arranged her for marriage, and of his accompanying the family to their summer cottage near the Eastvale Logging Camp.( ) Travelling to eastern Elwynn Forest the player meets Marshal Haggard, a nearly blind man who moved in to the house many years ago. He recognizes the handwriting on the journal page from a chest of papers that came with the house. In the chest lies a faded journal page, detailing Stalvan's attraction to Tilloa.( ) Haggard suggests the player ask Tavernkeep Smitts for more information, as the man is an expert on local lore. Smitts, innkeeper of Darkshire's Scarlet Raven Tavern, is happy to assist when he hears Marshall Haggard's name, and recognizes the handwriting on the journal right away.( ) Smitts had been following the legend of Stalvan for years, and even went with Marshal Haggar to investigate when a visiting family of nobles was slaughtered a few years ago. He found some muddy journal pages but was unable to connect the handwriting to a crazy man in the woods. However, all of the new evidence gathered proves his guilt. He asks the player to show all of the evidence to Commander Althea Ebonlocke so she can decide how to proceed.( ) She has a journal page as well, and wants Clerk Daltry to see if the handwritings match. She's been watching Stalvan for a while and if the pages all match then he is, without any doubt, guilty.( ) Daltry confirms that the handwritings match and quickly relays the news to the Commander.( ) Commander Ebonlocke declares that Stalvan Mistmantle is undoubtably guilty of killing these innocents victims and countless other crimes, and now that he is threatening Darkshire he must be executed. She sends the player to Manor Mistmantle, an old house north of town overrun by ghouls, to slay the now undead Stalvan and retrieve his ring. After the deed is done a wave of hope ripples through the tainted Duskwood forests, indicating to Madame Eva that he is dead. As the story comes to a close, she calls the player both brave and cunning for freeing the land of his bloodthirst.( )